


Rings

by SburbanMom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also legally jack and gabe are no longer married but that's not stopping them, getting drunk and murdering everyone in a bar!, wedding colors!, weddings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SburbanMom/pseuds/SburbanMom
Summary: Bars are a great time to remember weddings, don't you agree?A couple of drabbles about Gabe and Jack's marriage.





	1. Estamos/Estemos

Neither spoke. Neither seemed capable of it. Everyone in the bar was dead besides them anyways.   
Gabe set his mask on the bar. Jack did likewise- not out of courtesy, he didn’t think. Out of some old, forgotten mimic he’d never let go.  
Jack was the first to speak.  
“We never did get a divorce, did we?”  
“Death certificate’s all the notarization we need.”   
The two fell silent again. Jack idly clinked his tumbler against one of the empty bowls lining the counter. He could hear Gabe tapping his foot. Anxiety.  
“You remember how much you bitched when I said I thought we should go with blue and red as the color scheme?”  
“They’d clash so badly, Jack. Purple and white was a much better decision.”  
“I had that purple tie for years after. Never wore it once. Would’ve worn a red one.”  
“Says the man who wore his Strike uniform to an art gallery opening.”  
“Says the man who wore a hoodie to his fifth anniversary dinner.”  
Gabe laughed a little, and Jack was surprised to hear that the sound of it hadn’t changed much at all.   
“You ever hook up with anyone else?”  
“God, no. Have you seen me lately? I think the grizzled cyborg look is a few years too late to be sexy.”  
“Speak for yourself. If my face wasn’t so fucked I’d make your uniform look like Givenchy.”  
“I think you still look just as dumb as you did back then.”  
“At least I didn’t start crying when my husband bought me a nice watch for Christmas.”  
“Give a guy a break, would you? I hadn’t seen you in months.”  
“Back when that wasn’t normal yet.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“You did, and you spent half the time complimenting my goddamn eyes.”  
“They’re nice.”  
“That was present tense.”  
“What, did Talon give you circle lenses or something?” Jack scoffed, turning to look at the wall.  
“I don’t know, Jack, did the SEP give you a sense of entitlement?”  
The two went silent again, this time only for a moment.  
“We’ve got our missions now.”  
“I know, Jack.”  
“My name is Soldier 76.”  
“Well, I married a man named Jack Morrison. If we’re going to sit and reminisce, I want to pretend he’s still alive.”  
“You’re still an asshole.”  
“Guess I’m not pretending you’re alive, then, since you seem pretty much the same.”  
Jack just smiled a little, glancing over at the masks. Gabe had put them side by side.   
“I didn’t stop loving you, Gabriel. I just stopped having the time for it.”  
“I didn’t stop either. Just had bigger plans.”  
“We all do things when we’re young and stupid that we regret.”  
“Sure.”  
“Like being married.”  
“Right.”  
“Like forgetting to tell someone we love them.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Like picking a caterer from off-base and forgetting to get them security clearance.”  
“Ana was a good sport about the paperwork.”

Gabe reached for his mask, but a hand stopped him. When he looked up, Jack’s brow was furrowed as he stared at their hands.  
“Jack.”  
“Gabe, most stories end in one way or another, don’t they?”  
“Awful cryptic, Morrison.”  
“Well, here’s one from the fairytales, I suppose.”  
Jack’s mouth was on Gabriel’s. Just for a fleeting moment, but it was there, and a feeling like nostalgia and sadness and anger and abandonment filled his body, the body he was so sure was dead, and he couldn’t feel his fingers they were so numb. 

“It’s over, then.”  
Jack said, still uncomfortably close to Gabriel’s face. Gabe hesitated, but pulled back and took his mask.   
“You won’t get rid of me that easily, Morrison.”  
“Gabe-”  
“Neither of us are going to give it up. Not in a million years.” He said, standing. “After all-”  
“‘Till death do us part.”  
“And we ain’t dead yet.” Gabe chuckled.


	2. Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jesse misses his dads

Jesse ordered a whiskey.

The bar was somewhat dark- light from the fading sun outside trickled in from high-up windows as the nighttime rush began, bathing everything in that unbearable bright orange that sunsets specialized in. Every time he cocked his head too far left, the sun hit his eyes just enough to blind him. He’d covered the Peacekeeper to avoid it mirror-signalling anyone that it was there- though he had to admit, the holster on his thigh didn’t likely conceal much at all.

“Thanks.” The waitress set down his drink and he took a sip- it was strong, but he handled it. Hadn’t always been that way.

“I can do it.”

Ah.

Across the table sat Fareeha. Her hair was done up- she was too energetic for fancy hairbuns at age ten, but it didn’t stop Ana from trying. She was excited, half glaring at Jesse with a mischievous intent.

“You can’t! Mom says you’re a punk- she said you do all sorts of bad stuff, but you’re just a kid. I don’t think you’re bad at all.”

“Just watch me.” Jesse said, smirking as he sipped the whiskey. “See?”

“Ew, gross. You drank it.” Fareeha stuck her tongue out in that childish way of hers. Jesse snorted.   
“What, even though you told me to?”  
“It smells like Torbjorn’s workshop.” She retaliated, hopping down. “Besides, I’m gonna tell Gabe that you did that.”  
“The old man knows I drink.” Jesse replied, rolling his eyes. “And don’t bother him- it’s his wedding day.”  
“I don’t care whose wedding it is- you’re gonna get in a bunch of trouble, and he’ll make you do pushups in your suit.”  
“Maybe you should do pushups, Amari- since you’re always bragging about how fast you can run. What if your legs get all strong and you end up with noodle arms?”

The look of horror was immaculate in Jesse’s mind- it seemed so scandalous at the time. He didn’t remember that whole conversation- somehow, he thought Ana might have been involved, but it wasn’t important. What was important was the day.

Gabe’s wedding day- no, not just Gabe’s wedding day.

“I don’t like Jack.” Jesse said, blurting it out like it was a secret.  
“Yeah?” Gabe had said, not turning as he buttoned his shirt in the mirror. Jesse watched him go- he wasn’t really that old, just battle-worn. Even with the scars and patches of skin that littered his body, he looked dignified and soft. Jesse had always thought he’d want to look like that. “Not much use telling me now.”

“He’s so blunt, and boring.” Jesse insisted. “All he ever does is lecture me- about my training, about missions, about ‘acting like a team player’. And whenever it’s the two of us, he pretends like he doesn’t know me that well. And he doesn’t, Gabe. What do you even see in him? He’s boring.”

“Y’know, maybe that’s something you’ll come to see with time. Hand me the pants.” Jesse leaned over to toss the dress slacks to Gabe, who thanked him with a nod. “You know, when I first met him, he didn’t call me by my first name for two years.”

“What? Really?”

“Really. He’s not boring- he’s just a little caught up in the stress of things sometimes. Think of it as good cop, bad cop.” Gabe shrugged as he tucked the shirt in and zipped his fly, taking a second to look himself over.

“You’re the bad cop, then.” Jesse snorted. “You kick my ass on the daily- but if that makes him the good cop, he sucks at his job.”

“He’s not used to taking care of kids.” Jesse scowled. “Okay, sorry- not a kid, but he’s not used to being a… mentor.”

“Still not a good cop in my book.” 

“He’s not, actually. I’m the good cop.” Gabe did a bit of a turn as he tried to do his bowtie. “Damnit. You know how to tie a bowtie?”

“I know how to undo one with my teeth- or use ‘em to choke a guy.”

“Stupid question, stupid answer- I’ll ask Ana to do it for me.” Gabe sighed. “But when it comes to good cop, bad cop, he keeps you in line. I give you a lot more freedom than I should- I’m the one who went soft on you when we first met. You remember how stone cold he was- he’s our best interrogator, and I didn’t think it was fair to sic him on a kid like you. Sorry, not a kid.”

“This isn’t convincing me.”

“I’m not trying to convince you, Jesse. If you’re asking for me to gush about the guy’s soft side, it’s probably not gonna happen. It’s there, I promise- and I love him for his own stupid charms.”

“Gross.”  
“Yeah, you’re gross.” Gabe smirked, pulling on his jacket. “Alright. How do I look?”

“Like a fucking idiot.”

“Good.” Gabe pushed Jesse’s hat down over his eyes. “Fucking idiot’s gotta go up there and get hitched.”

Jesse pushed his hat up a bit and smiled, taking another sip of his drink. Gabe had been really happy that day. He hadn’t seen it at the time- he was busy being angry, jealous, sad, happy, excited- any number of emotions, really, but Gabe was glowing that day. When he stood at the altar and took Jack’s hands, it’d been like seeing the guy smile for the first time all over again. Jesse remembered the feeling of melting. Something about the two of them standing there in the sunset over Watchpoint Seattle had really done something for him- had shown him a glimpse of happiness in a lifetime of shitty, grimy, ugliness.

Jesse finished his drink and thanked the waitress as she took it away, handing her a bill and standing to leave. The sun had finished its descent- the moon was beginning to make its nightly debut, though it was thin and dark, covered in clouds. 

Once he was outside, Jesse rifled through one of his packs until he came upon an old, repurposed glove. The fingers had been sewn up to the palm and cut off, and the thumb was inverted, creating a strangely shaped leather purse of sorts. A soft sound arose from the contents as he poured them out.

They were fairly simple rings- one was a little bigger than the other, cast in silver with a tiny red gem. On the inside- memento mori- a favorite phrase of Gabe’s from way back in the day.

The other was gold, simple and plain but polished meticulously. The inscription was all but rubbed away. If it weren’t for his memory, Jesse often wondered if it was even legible. As you fall, so do I. He’d never once doubted it. It was such a Jack thing to put on a goddamn wedding ring. There was no gem, but a tiny engraved leaf adorned each end of the phrase. 

He wished he hadn’t come by them the way he did- he wished he’d never come by them at all.

“Listen, Gabriel, I can’t keep this up.”  
“Oh, you can’t keep this up. Yeah, yeah, I get it- it’s all fine until suddenly that steadfast fucking moral compass of yours bites the dust. It’s not about the shit I’ve done. It’s about you having authority’s cock so far up your ass that it could substitute itself for a brain stem.”  
“You think you’re so goddamn smart, Gabriel- you know there are better ways, and yet you refuse to fucking take them. It’s all about speed with you, and there’s no fucking-”

 

Jesse had sat as quietly as he could. Gabe could sense him from a mile away under normal circumstances. He was hoping that a reinforced steel door would make a measure of difference.  
“Don’t condescend to me! You think we’re having fun? You think we sit in our rooms and have giggly fucking sleepover parties about this? Jesse’s been having nightmares, Jack, not just clown-in-my-closet bullshit, either. The kind of shit that grown ass men get discharged for in the army- the kid’s nearly thrown himself off Gibraltar twice now.”  
“He’s not a fucking child, Gabriel- and maybe if you’d just-”  
“Just what?”  
“Just LISTEN!”

 

Jesse didn’t want to listen. He didn’t want to hear them fight, he couldn’t stand it, but Gabriel was right. He’d been struggling. Things had been nigh impossible lately- the things he’d had to do were far beyond anything he’d ever had to do with the Deadlock gang, and certainly worse than Blackwatch’s usual fare. The dirty work was getting dirtier. Overwatch was getting… overruled. It wasn’t about heroes anymore, it was about money, power, positions, men and women vying for top spots in the hierarchy.

“You know what? Fuck you, alright, Gabriel? Keep pretending, keep…”

There was a pause, and then a clink. And then another one.

“Get out.”

There were footsteps. Jesse burrowed into himself- it didn’t matter now, it didn’t matter who saw him or found him or-

There were arms around him, and though he expected to smell or hear or feel Gabriel, he was surprised when Jack picked him up.

“You should be in bed.” He said. There was something wrong with his voice.

“I’m not a baby.”

Ignoring him, Jack continued. “We’re setting you up with Dr. Abelai.”

“Angie is fine.”

“She’s not a psychologist.”

“Where’s your wedding ring?”

Jesse pinched his eyes shut and shuddered. He hated the answer. He hated thinking about the answer- he hated how often it flashed through his mind.

“Just in my pocket.” Jack had said. And his goddamn voice had cracked- fuck, Jesse had heard it so clearly, the sound of his voice breaking, and the feeling had washed over him so intensely he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Even now it felt like too much. And Jesse knew it wasn’t in his pocket, because he’d tried to lift it, and come up empty. 

He’d found them in Gabe’s pocket the next day instead, and he’d put them in his own. Nothing was ever said about them- not a word. And he’d listened, too, he’d waited for them to ask, but the question never came.

He put them back in the glove-bag and tucked it away, pulling out a cigar and lighting up. The stars were starting to come out- he could see them in patches, lining the night sky where the clouds weren’t too overwhelming. Brilliant patches of long-dead bodies, light that travelled so far just to be looked at and dreamt of by a bunch of carbon-based ingrates.

Jesse’s phone ringing caught him off guard. He pulled the small screen from his belt, putting it to his ear.

“Yello?”  
“Jesse, are you going to be on time?” Hanzo was sleepy. How sweet.  
“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, darlin’- I’ll be right on time.”  
“Do not overdo anything. I would hate to see you walking down the aisle with a drunken limp.”  
“Me too, sweetheart. Get some rest, I’ll see you in the mornin’.” Jesse smiled a bit and sighed.  
“Oh, and Jesse?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You have the rings, correct?”  
Jesse took a glance at his bag, thinking for a second.  
“Sure do.”  
“Alright then. I will leave you be. I love you dearly, but do not make any stupid decisions.”  
“You too. Rest up.” 

As he clicked his phone off, he sat and stared up at the stars a little, visible again as the clouds passed by.

“Fuckin’ idiot’s gotta go up there and get hitched.” Jesse said.

To noone in particular, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for reading! consider leaving some kudos or a comment? it's always appreciated.
> 
> come talk to me at sburban-mom.tumblr.com or on twitter @runningbox11!


End file.
